All My Love
by Hello.Goodbye1234
Summary: Let's take a famous Brittany looking for normality and a Bitchy Santana looking for something more and put them on course to meet. IS IT REALLY MEANT TO BE OR IS IT JUST NOT POSSIBLE? (All reviews, Followers and Favorites appreciated!)
1. The New Beginning

"Please welcome to the stage, for the final time this evening, Miss Brittany Pierce!" As the words left the man's lips the crowd erupts into a sea of noise. To venerable ears the sounds could most defiantly cause a lifetime of permanent deafness. To the most strengthened of ears the noise could at least cause some temporary damage. The appreciation and affection of an arena full of devoting fans always managed to strike a headache.

The lights dim, the music starts and stage floor rises to produce the object that fans are screaming for. She begins to sway to the growing bass line. The action causes a mist of desperation and lust to sweep the arena and lay into the walls of the building. Seconds pass and her voice is projected into every corner of the available space. All the ears in the room release a sigh of pure contentment due to the voices pitch perfect tone.

As the dancers file onto the stage a beat vibrates itself into every fibre of their beings. All at once their bodies move in sync as the song begins to speed into its chorus. Each moment produced brings with it a spark of electricity and a wave of a unique taste that spices up the atmosphere of the performance. The woman looks to be at ease in her element, under the spotlight.

As the song comes to an end there is not a sound to be heard. The dancers freeze in their final positions, the fans become too entice to react. To the woman the moment was perfect. It was as if it was spread out across an eternity but it ends all too quickly. The arena erupts into a chaos of cheers, whistles and applause. She speaks softly in to the microphone for all to hear, "Goodnight everybody, you have been an amazing audience. I am so glad that I was able to close my tour here with you guys. All my love." With that she leaves the stage and the never quieting audience once again breaks out into an epidemic of cheers.

**All My 3**

Brittany walks off of the stage with a wide grin. The feeling she gets after completing any performance or show makes her tingle. However, finishing up a world tour brings with it relief, excitement and a little bit of sadness. Her fingers always begin to cramp, her stomach flutters and before you know it, full on tingles.

She walks to her dressing room whilst being guided by two bodyguards, aka dumb and dumber. She makes a bee line for the door after walking through; she spins around and jams it shut then pulls over its lock. Relief. However, the moment was short lived when she hears a voice behind her "Double doored dressing room Britty."

Standing in front of her was her mother with a scowl etched into the features of her face. Brittany lets out a child-like giggle and simply replies "whoops." She throws herself at the couch that is pressed up against the wall in her dressing room. Her eyes begin to drop when a sudden wave of tiredness catches up to her, "Britty, honey try not to fall asleep until we can get back to the hotel. Brittany can you hear me?" Mrs Pierce reaches out to shake her daughter but is only met by a muffled grumble in return. She sighs in defeat and begins to pack away instead whilst leaving her daughter to rest.

**All My 3**

When Brittany finally awakens she is alone in her hotel room. Looking at the clock the time reads 4am, next to the clock is a note that says she has to be ready by 5am for her flight. Sighing she mentally prepares herself for what would come later in the day; interviews, cameras, a long boring flight and even more cameras. The joys of being famous.

She picks herself off of the bed and makes her way towards the bathroom. On arrival she turns the shower on and proceeds to strip off of her clothes that her mother must have changed her into. After a hard day physically the sensation of being blanketed by cooling water is a dream come true for Brittany.

She leans forwards and rests her head against the wall in front. When she allows her eyes to slip closed she is met by images of the crowd from the arena. When she was younger she could only imagine the crowds, the cheers. She would spend every waking minute hoping that one day her dreams would come true and she'd be performing on a big stage in front of thousands of fans. Little did she know back then that her dreams _would_ come true but she would miss out on the normal aspects of a young adult's life like school, friends and young love. However, Brittany wasn't in any way regretful or resentful of her choice to have a career as a teen but she just wished she had a chance to experience all the things that she's missed out on growing up.

After getting out of the shower and putting on some cloths Brittany had just enough time left to pack away her things. This was the last hotel that she would be staying in for a while so a wave of sadness washed over her. As she was zipping up her bag there was a knock at the door, when she opened it she was met by her dad. "Hey kiddo, you all packed up?"

Brittany's dad is a 6ft man with sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that with one look got her mother to fall in love with him. He parallels from Brittany's mother quiet substantially as she has naturally very curly, brunette hair with hazel eyes. Both of her parents are very attractive people but secretly Brittany has always been glad that she resembled her dad more.

"Hi dad, yeah my bag is on my bed. Do you mind getting it whilst I make the final sweep?" In response he nodded at Brittany and walked past her towards the bed. It had become a tradition of sorts for Brittany to make one final check around the room to ensure she hadn't left anything behind after forgetting her phone last year. Luckily for her she noticed its absence before she was too far away to get it back.

Brittany and her father made their way to the lobby where her mother and bodyguards were waiting. Outside the hotel was an army of screaming fans and a number of the police force to control them. They made their way to the car whilst keeping a tight border around Brittany. Once they arrived they locked the doors and buckled up so they could make their way to the airport and get their flight back to the USA.

**All My 3**

Mid-flight Brittany's parents turn to face her with serious faces. "Brittany we have something to tell you. You have been in the media spotlight since you were fourteen and we are so proud of the way you have matured yourself into the situation. But now your turning seventeen and you have yet to experience a normal life. Even before the fame you were being home schooled so you could train and practice all day long." As Brittany's mother spoke she reached out to take hold of Brittany's hand as she was unsure of how Brittany was going to react. "Brittany, honey what your mother is trying to get at is that for the next year your mother and I have decided you need to live a normal life. Well as normal as it can be given that you're a global superstar. So we are moving to Lima, Ohio. For the next year there will be no more albums, tours or interviews because you're going to high school."

And that's the moment when everything changed for Brittany S. Pierce.


	2. Meeting Rachel Berry

"Good evening everybody this is your captain speaking, I just wanted to inform you all that we will be arriving in Ohio on schedule. We are due to land in approximately thirty minutes. Thank you for flying with American airlines."

All I can say is 'thank holy Jesus' because my butt is completely dead. An hour or so ago I tried moving between cheeks, however all I gained was quirked eyebrows and 'tutts' from the old biddy ladies behind me.

First class and 'bottom comforters' (basically a pillow for your rear end) are huge disappointments too. It really does baffle me that so many people are willing to pay anything for the ability to sit first class. I mean it's truly not worth it and let's be honest; this is coming from someone who has sat in a lot of first class seats. It's obviously just so they can strut their stuff past all the 'amateur fliers' in coach. One word, snobs! That's why I simply choose to knock myself out on sleeping pills, or I would if I wasn't sixteen and it wouldn't become front page news. So instead I pull my iPod from my bag and press play. Ignorance truly is bliss.

Normally when stepping off of a plane I'm met with a cool breeze or an excited twitch deep within my stomach, but not this time. This time I'm met with nothing but misery and disappointment. I've been to Ohio once before on my last tour and didn't really think much of it, just blinked past my future home. It's not that Ohio is a junk yard or anything it's just that it's not London or Paris. It's tame, it's in the middle of nowhere and to be quiet honest it's the perfect location for the next chain saw massacre movie.

When I was sitting on the plane and my parents 'informed' me of the upcoming move and the pause in my career I was beyond annoyed. Being under age they have always controlled what I do and I completely understand that. But deciding that I am taking a year off shouldn't be their decision, they crossed the line. If I drop out of the 'business' now I might never regain my status. And if that really does happen I'm not sure if I'd ever truly forgive them.

**All My 3**

Over-powering in size and style, looking down as it's the only important thing around. Gaping surroundings that are only proof of how mighty the building truly is. Gates that imprison the building and secure itself into a tightly locked holding cell.

That's what it feels like staring up at it from below. My new house demands all eyes due to its large presence. Looking at the houses near by its clear that they are also impressive but at biggest invest in only two-thirds of my new houses demeanour. My parents demand that I step back from my role of 'pop princess' so why do they buy the most extravagant house around?

Walking into my bedroom I lose my trail of thought. The king size bed in front of me catches my eye and holds it. It's huge and is raised above the ground to the same height as my waist. I walk towards the window and am met by a front view into my street. Nothing too special from this window, luckily for me my bedroom has two windows on different walls. The other window shows a view of the back garden, or should I say field? The pool looks magnificent with its large features that I will definitely be exploring later in the day. And with the sun glistening down upon its water shimmering as it repels off of the pool side makes me sigh in a sort of contentment. I say 'sort of' because my heart is in a completely different place and I'm unsure if I will ever accept this building to be my home.

**All My 3**

After being in Lima for three hours Brittany has yet to unpack a thing. Her parents begin to hover at her door in hopes to brighten her mood and give her a change in heart. As she only continues to dismiss acknowledgement they resort to louring her outdoors.

"Brittany, honey your mother and I need to discuss something with you." Brittany sits up in one swift motion and looks her father dead in the eye. "Last time you stated a '_discussion_' was in need I had my world snatched away from me. Please tell me that you haven't had old people _you_ _know_ and mom is growing a demon spawn." Brittany let out her rambling speech without making any effort towards her oxygen intake.

"Don't be ridiculous, my child would not be a 'devil spawn' more like a Greek god/goddess. But back to my point, your mother and I have decided that we may have rushed this whole flat line on your career idea. We think your right that it should be up to you if you take a break from your work load. So, we have decided that you may record one album which can be realised as the year is coming to a close. And you can host that charity concert you wanted to have. But you are still going to high school and you aren't touring until next year. How does that sound?"

Brittany sat motionless her face unreadable. Her eyes slip closed and she licks her lips in an effort to process the information that she has just gained. "That's better than nothing I guess. But I want to perform more than one charity concert so I want it to be bumped up to two." Brittany has always hated to see the pain in other people's eyes so, when she became famous she began to hold charity benefits, concerts and signings. All the proceeds are donated to various charities and Brittany is left with a cleaner conscious. "That sounds fair Britty; you better make a start on writing your new album. Maybe you could sing some of the songs you write at the concert. It would help increase ticket sales if there was a Brittany Pierce exclusive to watch."

Brittany thought over what her mother had suggested. "That's a good idea mom I think I'm going to take my song book outside and walk around, it always help me write." With that Brittany stood up collected her song book and left.

**All My 3**

I'm lost, when I left my house I began walking through a forested area to avoid any fans that I might have lurking within the town. But its hour later and I can't remember which way is back. I give up; if my parent's notice that I'm not home I'm sure they'll send out a search party.

Brittany walks towards a small rock and sits upon it. She opens up her song book and begins to look through it. She reads back over her old material and lets her body delve into the emotions that coursed through her at the time of creation. The memories off all the laughs, shivers and tears she shed overtake her imagination. She turns to a clean page and unclips the pencil that is attached to the book.

I hate having to come up with a theme for a new song without an emotion for inspiration. Normally I only write when I'm feeling a particular emotion, I allow my mood to take over and the words and the music simply write itself. That's how a perfect ballad or pop song is written by me, I write what I feel and out of pure instinct. But I guess I could write about my move and about how I'm being controlled and leaded without my authorisation. I could call the song 'welcome to my hell' or 'kill me now and I'll give you money!' If only I could, in reality I bet my mother would have a nervous breakdown if I did.

Brittany was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of a voice, 'Oh my God your Brittany Pierce. I can't believe it's really you, I mean I heard the rumours but I never thought that Jacob could be telling the truth I didn't think there was any way that there could be possible fact behind it. My name is Rachel Berry and I want to be a singer just like you. Well not exactly because I wish to be a Broadway superstar just like Barbra." Brittany stood and eyes the girl closely. Rachel eminently quietened. "I would introduce myself but you already did that for me. So instead I will simply say that it's nice to meet you too Rachel." Brittany extends her hand out for Rachel to shake which she does fluently.

"May I ask what you are doing out here all alone?" Brittany releases Rachel's hand so that she can pick up her song book. "Just looking for some inspiration. Well that was until I became lost." Rachel's face breaks out into a wide grin. "You're writing a new album and I'm here in the place that you chose to seek solitude and an idea. This is amazing, especially because when I sing your entire album in front of the glee club after it is realised I can say that I was there when you were writing it, wow." Brittany's eyebrows raise high as yet again the girl begins to ramble.

"Tell you what I'll hang out with you and let you have the first signed copy of my cd if you show me the way to my house. I don't particularly like the idea of being molested in the woods and the thought is kind of freaking me out." Rachel nods in reply with a blush gracing her cheeks at Brittany. "Okay let's go Rach."

**All My 3**

Sixty minutes, a full hour, that's how long I've been listening to Rachel babble on about Barbra Streisand. At first I thought it was funny, like a child telling you about pointless nonsense you have never desired to know or care about. When she said that she was obsessed I had no idea that she was being brutally honest.

"Did I tell you that Barbra's middle name is Joan? And that she has won eight Grammy's? And that she refuses to have a nose job in case it affects her singing voice? And that…" I couldn't listen to it anymore, another ten seconds and my next album will tell the story of the unicorn and the rainbow written from inside a mental asylum. "Rachel! Stop it or I'll slap you, do you want to be slapped?" She froze and closed her mouth tightly, as if she was petrified to open it again. "Of course not and I'm sorry, I sometimes get carried away, that's why I get called names at school and tend to get duct tape thrown in my face." In my head that made sense but in my heart I knew it was cruel and sinister. "Don't worry, I wouldn't waste the tape." I looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Only joking Rach. Now tell me about the people at school."

I had now heard all about the boy Rachel calls 'Finn' and had yet to hear anything about the rest of the student population at my new school, one track mind. "Rach I get that you're in love with Finn, but that doesn't allow me to pre-evaluate all the other students at school. Rachel looked at me as if I had just snapped her out of a trance "Oh, okay well it's like Barbra once said 'I am simple, complex, generous, selfish, unattractive, beautiful, lazy, and driven' so I don't really pay attention to anyone other than me. Well, and Finn of course." Of course, I think I like Rachel, at least I've got one person to call my friend in Lima, Ohio.

All I need to do now is fit in at a regular high school. Easier said then done I'd imagine.

**All My 3**


	3. Welcome to hell

**Hey everyone, I plan for this to be a long story so I'm not trying to rush the relationship between Brittany and Santana. Please keep with it as you'll eventually see where I'm going with the story. Happy Reading! **

Brittany stands front and centre stage at Madison square garden with twenty thousand pairs of eyes attached to her body as she moves. She twists her body in time with the music and bares her soul through the lyrics that she wrote from a vulnerable place. It's as if she is sharing a secret for only the people in the arena to hear. The beat quickens in pace which allows the dance to become more heated. The audience begins to scream in anticipation. Brittany holds her current note and leans forwards and in the blink of an eye…

"Britty wake up, school starts in thirty minutes." Brittany releases a groan and rolls onto her back. "Okay I'm up mom you can go to work now." A smirk ghosts her lips as she sees her mother's face harden. "Actually I'm off to a job interview, your car is in the garage, don't be late."

It's not that I wanted to have to fire my mom, it's just that she became too much of a 'nightmare mom-ager.' She is the reason the media casts a red flag towards their role. She becomes controlling and detached from her feelings; she forgets that I'm her teenage daughter.

"Oh and Brittany, remember that this is a chance for you to experience the life you've never been able to live. Try not to overly draw attention to yourself and can you ensure that you actually attend your classes." Her stern glare make me cringe internally, her stare has always been threatening when she's serious and boss-like.

"Yes sir, exactly what you say." I allow my smirk to withhold my statement, although my mother seems to be disapproving and begins to turn towards the door.

"I'll see you at dinner Britty." And just like that she was gone allowing relief to set in, time to get ready for school.

**All My 3**

It took a full hour for me to get dressed for school. After meeting Rachel last night I'm slightly worried about how the kids at school are going to react to being around me. I guess it's just that I hate the thought of the other kids being my fans. I want to be treated as any other new student but I guess that in reality that is impossible. That's the main reason I struggled on what my choice in clothing should be. In the end I settle for my all white skin tight jeans, a white t-shit with black animal print and my small black leather jacket. My biggest problem however was deciding what shoes to wear. Do normal high school kids wear flats or heals? In the end I chose comfort with the flats so I can run away from crazed fans.

I lock my front door and head to my Range Rover, my old car was a BMW but it broke down so I settled on a new black Rover. Once I buckle up I press play on the radio only to be presented with my own voice, typical. I change the radio station to avoid being an ego maniac listening to myself singing. There's nothing worse than an artist singing along to their own album on the way to school.

As Brittany arrived at the school she could tell that something was not right. She was running on time for the bell, in fact if she had arrived as little as one minute later she would have missed the bell entirely. So why is the entire student body standing outside its doors? A fire drill?

This can't be due to the fact that today is my first day at 'William McKinley' could it? This is the main reason I was nervous in the first place, I don't mind the crowds and the crazed fans but I'm here so that I can have a 'normal high school experience' as my parents put it and this is far from normal.

Brittany pulls her car into the only available spot and picks up her bag from the passenger seat. As she climbs out of the car she notices the buzz that seems to be in the air, the atmosphere is almost contagious, 'almost' being the operative word. She braces herself for what's about to come as she starts to walk towards the front doors. Several heads turn towards her direction and upon seeing her they shout her name. This starts a chain reaction in which all eyes turn to gape in her direction. Brittany sees an open door towards her right hand side and sprints towards it as the screaming teenagers rush towards her. She enters through the open door and slams it shut behind her and then makes her way from the empty hallway to the principal's office.

"Hey my names Brittany and I'm new today." The receptionist simply nods and informs her to take a seat. The halls slowly begin to fill up behind her so Brittany chooses to sit in the seat closest to the principal's office door in case she's in need of sanctuary. Brittany loses her trail of thought as the door flies open.

"Miss Lopez come back here we aren't finished." As the words leave the man's mouth a brunette files out of the room. She turns towards Brittany and lets a scowl grace her lips, "what are you looking at perv?" All Brittany can do is look on in complete shock.

She glances back towards the principal who is standing behind the extremely angry girl; his face holds nothing but disappointment. "Miss Lopez, please go to your home room, "he turns towards me and forces a smile "Miss Pierce it is truly an honour to have you join our school," The girl chances one last glare back towards the man and then marches out of the room and into the distance. The man turns back to face me and motions a hand gesture that states for me to enter the office "please take a seat."

After sitting in the seat I take a look around my surroundings, the back wall is made of glass creating an open environment which produces no privacy, a goldfish in a semi-private glass bowl. To my right is a book case full of classic novels and various other literature items that look as though they have never been touched. The man seems to have a personality that states 'I will pretend to be far greater than I am,' basically a typical male. Also, the office has a smell that can be seen as strong and overbearing, like mint infused with old lady deodorant.

"First of all let me compliment you on your great talent, I love to listen to your music which is something that is of an unusual occurrence for me as I believe that 'pop' music is confusing with the Snippy-dogs and two directions. Secondly, I want to express my gratitude to you for selecting 'William McKinley' as your high school; I understand that you wish to remain understated and modest during your experience here. This being said I think that the best option to immigrate you into school life is to hold a school wide assembly in the main hall. I just think that it's for the best if the students come to realisation as to why you are attending this school."

His stare seems to go straight through me, as if he is actually looking upon the world that lives through me. He stares as if he longs to be cast upon the awaiting land that only I possess.

"I am grateful to you for allowing me this chance, and whatever you think is the best way to integrate me into school life is fine by me." I know I sound like a suck up but believe me I've done enough interviews and appearances to be able to perfect the way 'in which I address my elders' snooze fest.

**All My 3**

I was asked to stay in the office until all of the student in the school could gather in the assembly hall so that I'm not trampled trying to make my way to the hall. The surge of emotions running through my veins is full of wanting, wanting to be accepted, wanting to be a nobody, just a blip under an extremely foreign radar.

I can hear the echoes of talking through the double doors that lead into the stage in front of the masses of teenagers. At first I thought that this might actually be a good idea, that it would somehow make a difference into how I'm perceived. However, now standing here and listening to the principal talk about me all I want to do is cower away from fear of the hatred that may lay awaiting me. What if I got it wrong and they don't actually like me? That angry girl from the office earlier had looked at me in pure disgust; do they all feel the same way?

As I open the doors I feel the eyes in the room upon me, staring deep within my soul. Just when I thought it would be a good idea to run back out of the room cheers erupt and every breathing body in the room is upstanding in an array of applause.

**All My 3**

All that I can feel is the spotlight over my head casting my body into the sight of the on-looking eyes. The prying and the judging that they are orchestrating, what must they think of me? If only I could read minds, that way I would know what is expected of me, the right words to say and the correct way to behave. Or out of pure simplicity an edition of 'how to be a famous teen and integrate into school life, for dummies.'

When the hazing passes and my eyes adjust I'm able to scan a look at some of the faces watching me. At most I recognise only one, Rachel. Of course she would be the girl sitting in the centre of the first row with her eyes wide open and a notepad in her lap ready to take notes if needed. This is the moment I dread the most, standing in front of the microphone with everyone present staring intently awaiting your first sentence. Knowing me it'll be something random that makes no sense at all.

"Hey I'm Brittany, I want to start off with a quote a friend recently shared with me, 'I am simple, complex, generous, selfish, unattractive, beautiful, lazy, and driven.' I am not special; I'm average just like every one of you and I mean that with no disrespect to anyone. My talents should not be allowed to set me apart from my peers; in fact they should make me work harder in terms of fitting in and gaining your respect. . As I join your school I ask for acceptance, however I'm also asking for you to be oblivious to whom I am in terms of the celebrity world. When you read a magazine I don't ask you to not read the section based upon me, but I do ask you to forget within these walls the things you have read. I don't ask you to not listen to my music on the radio in your car, but I do ask you to not listen to it in these walls when you are around me. I understand that I don't have the power to stop you, however I do have the power to ask you to respect the sole purpose of why I'm here, to become normal for the first time in my life.

In reality I know that I am asking a lot of you. The truth is that I would find it strange that in the first few moments of meeting me you don't act with a quality of being star-struck, I have been the same way many times before myself. But I also know that it becomes uncomfortable after even a short period of time. In conclusion, I want to thank you all for sitting through this rant of mine and I just hope that you take on board and at least consider the actions I have asked of you."

And here it is, a plead to all those that may make my high school experience more worthy. If the speech didn't work then I will be stuck with the stares and the questions, but I guess only time can reveal if it was triumphant or if it failed.

**All My 3**


	4. The true commence

Walking out of the assembly hall brings with it the strong feeling of relief. The general tone of the gathering was one of excitement and curiosity for all the others present; however for me it was utterly disappointing. After I finished my speech everyone in the assembly began to chant my name and it ended in an all-out riot with all students and teachers needing to be evacuated. It showed me that I'll quite possibly never truly become just a fellow student; instead I'll always invest in a mist of seniority. In turn this means that the quest of normalcy is in actual fact impossible.

**All My 3**

Mr Schuester: Spanish.

As I walk through the open door silence weaves its way through every crack of the room. The teacher stands with a shocked expression which is matched by all of the others in the room. "Oh my Brittany, you are really in my class? I love your music... I mean, welcome... there's only one free seat at the back." The teacher gets a slightly reddish glow to his cheeks and points to the empty seat. As I walk to the chair the other students watch my actions as if they are expecting me to bust out into song right there and then.

I keep my eyes trained on the desk in front of me as the thought of gaining an understanding of the impact my presence is having on the class is disturbing but also strangely satisfying. I hear the teacher explain that we must work with our desk partners to answer the questions given. With a heavy sigh I lift my head and look straight into the eyes of the angry girl from the office. The shock of her sight forces me to choke and begin to cough and of course this had to draw the attention of everyone in the classroom.

"Brittany are you okay?" Great the only friend I've made so far and I was completely oblivious to her presence. "Rachel, it's okay I'm fine, just caught … off guard I guess." I look into her eyes and force a smile. "No need to worry Rach." This seems to work as she turns back in her chair along with everyone else in the class.

The angry girl seems to be staring at me out of the corner of her eye, "you can take a picture it would last longer." I didn't mean it in a rude manner and I thought I expressed the joke behind the statement with the smile that went with it. However, angry girl literally snarled and cast her gaze elsewhere.

"I was just trying to figure out how you're famous because you're clearly nothing special to look at, your singing sounds like a pig being circumcised and your dancing looks like a cripple trying to walk. So how come people love you so much?"

Angry girl's face releases a smirk as she turns to stare me in the eyes almost in a daring manner, well I have a two word reply to you angry girl, challenge accepted. "Well as soon as I find anyone else that dislikes me I'll ask them however, I've travelled the world and can say with complete certainty that I haven't found one. Maybe one day you won't be the only hateful bitch in the world, unfortunately until then you're the only sour candy in the box."

Her eyes become coaxed in hatred and her hand balls into a fist as if she was about to lunge and attack. "Listen here Blondie, you don't want to be all up in my face like that with your attitude or I'll go all Lima heights on your flabby behind. And trust me when I release Snix you'll be needing a mouth guard to protect you from the treat my fist will be feeding you."

I couldn't help but flinch at the visual she was giving me, it doesn't matter how hard I try to out bitch her, angry girl is always going to win. In light of this I turned my attention back to the work sheet that was placed in the centre of our desk. I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw angry girl give a sigh of relief. She was nervous about me out commenting her, this is classic, little old me can actually give her a run for her money.

**All My 3**

Lunch time couldn't come fast enough; every lesson of the day has been full of staring and whispers. The only problem I face now is how to use up the lunch hour, the only person that I really know here is Rachel and she vanished when the bell rang. It's not that there isn't anyone willing to spend time with me it's just that there's nobody that I can trust enough. That's just one of the downfalls of my life, everyone always want's something; money, fame or another form of selfish act.

Walking down the empty hall I can hear is a loud banging, like a beat; reaching a closer range I can hear the tune of the song, it's my song. A voice is singing the lyrics to my latest single, a song that I wrote from within a stuffy hotel room, when I was alone. Because of this I called the song 'what happens beneath' the thing no-one else knows is that it's in reference to the emptiness that you can feel alone in a random state, in a random hotel room with no friends to talk to.

The slow rhythm of the piano blended with the harmony of the chorus and the lyrics being sung allowed a magical abyss to fill my ears. I open the doors to the room and stare on as the people on the stage continue to sing. They dance in a simple choreography nothing that is of high skill. Even though the performance is layered in a theme of amateur qualities I find myself unable to tear my eyes from them. The joy radiating from the students on the stage makes me want to join in, to run onto the stage and belt out the last note. However, I withhold my temptations and instead take a seat at the back of the auditorium.

At the end of the set of songs that were performed by the students I stand up and make my way towards the stage. As the gap closes my eyes adjust and I can finally make out the faces to the dancing blurry blobs I had sat and watched. The first person my eyes can see is Rachel, she has a glare to her face as she walks towards the man sitting at the piano. "How dare you lose the beat, have you any idea how great I could have been in that song if you hadn't just made me mess-up!" She is too deep in the trance of her rant to notice me walk onto the stage and stand next to her.

"I thought you were amazing, but I guess that's only my opinion and I'm not a professional or anything." I place a smirk on my face and wait for her to realise my presence. At first her body froze and then she stopped moving and breathing altogether. "Brittany?" She turned towards me and gazed into the depth of my eyes "Holy pants! The first chance you have to hear me sing and I botch it. This is the worst day of my life. I might as well give up on the idea of having a future. I'll just go dig my grave now." I can't help but giggle at her speech. "Calm down, there's no need to be so over dramatic Rach. I thought you were incredible. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

After she calmed down Rachel began explaining why she was singing on the stage, "it's called glee club. Twice a week we meet and practise singing and dancing and then we compete against other schools in show choir competitions." As she told me the basics of the club I couldn't help but wonder what it must be like to perform for fun. Not because it's your job and you have a binding contract, but because you _want_ to do it. I have never been forced into anything but after a while everything becomes a routine and the spark that ignites your enthusiasm burns out.

"How many people are in the club?"

"Well we're supposed to have twelve to be able to compete but one of the boys transferred so we have eleven."

"Any luck finding a replacement?"

Rachel lets out a hearty giggle, "You're kidding right? Glee club is at the bottom of the pecking order, losers only. It would be social suicide to sign up so nobody does."

"Who runs it?"

"Mr schue, our Spanish teacher, he's amazing."

"I think I'm gonna go find him, see if I can help out in finding a replacement for you. See you later?"

"Yeah, bye Brittany."

**All My 3**

Mr Schuester, as it turns out is a really hard man to track down. After searching his classroom, his office and the staff room I'm beginning to think that I'll never find him. I pass through the hallways particularly fast and as I round a corner the speed walking proves itself to be a curse. The girl I bump into goes flying to the floor and the two girls to each of her sides stumble into the lockers.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I should have been looking where I was going and the whole speed-racer thing didn't exactly help either." I reach out my hand to try and help her up but she slaps it away.

"Don't you dare try and help me up, Ronnie take my hand." The girl that had been standing to her right lowered her hand and when the brunette took hold she gently raised her to her feet.

"Again all I can do is apologise, I'm really sorry." The brunette takes a step in close to my face and leans in to whisper something.

"The two girls behind me are Sheila and Ronnie and me, I'm the Mack. And guess what bitch you're the new Skanks enemy, congratulations, I would watch my back if I was you." With that the girls get back into formation and as they are walking off Sheila shoulder bumps me which sends me flying into a nearby wall. All that can be heard is the thud of my landing, the gasps from the students surrounding us and the fading laughter of 'the skanks.'

**All My 3**

Mrs Websdale: Biology.

Since I wasn't able to find Mr Schuester I made my way towards Biology, I decided that 'the skanks' aren't going to put me down on my first day. I want to fit in so telling a teacher isn't the best thing to do, I'll find out what I can about them from Rachel later. Anyway just because they look tough doesn't mean they in actuality are; I bet I could definitely beat them in a dance off or a sing off, but an all-out fist fight? Maybe not.

Biology, the subject that makes cutting into pig brains fun, I already hate it. Some people are book smart and then some people are me, creatively talented but not really academic. I mean sure I've learnt my trade, in fact I've mastered it, song writing, finances and I can even speak three languages but knowing the basic rules to respiration confuses me. It's like knowing how to find the nth term using sigma in maths, I just can't absorb the information. I Brittany S. Pierce am the anti-sponge.

When I finally walk into the classroom I notice that yet again I'm late, I should really buy a watch that isn't dinosaur themed. "Ah, class we have a new student as I'm sure you're all very aware. Brittany I don't take kindly to tardiness, this is your one free pass as it's your first day. Take a seat please."

I hate this moment, there are three available seats, number one is by the kid with a huge almost ginger afro that makes him look like a clown, number two is by a hockey player that has an unfortunate hair-do (hint: business in the front, party in the back) and thirdly one next to an attractive blonde girl. Well that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

As I approached the desk I saw her purposely avoiding my eyes as if she was ashamed to look at me, confusing.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you?" She refuses to turn her head so instead she nods. "I'm Brittany it's nice to meet you." I try smiling at her but still nothing. "Can I be honest with you for a secound? I only came to sit next to you because you're _way_ hotter than the other creeps I could have sat with. So it'd be awesome if I could catch a glimpse of your smile, please." She looks like a lost sheep; I figure easing her into convocation would be better than either talking _at_ her or ignoring her.

Her head spins round and finally I'm met with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, god I'm jealous. "Hey Brittany, I'm Becky." She extends her hand for me to shake so I place my right hand in hers and 'shake.' "I'm sorry that I was rude, but this is the thick class what are you doing in here?"

"First of all I think you mean _low ability class_ and it's the level I work at, I'm not very smart. And secoundly, I'm gonna say this straight out, when it comes to the hard stuff in this lesson; I call dibs on copying off of you." Becky looks me in the eyes and then bursts out laughing. "Whatever you say Brittany S. Pierce."

**All My 3**

Walking into my house was a relief, the day seemed to stretch out and last forever. How have normal teenagers been able to cope with this their whole lives? I immediately kick off my shoes and race towards the kitchen, that's when my eyes landed on it. Standing there in all its magical glory, I was almost tempted to get down onto my knees and start praying, the glorious fridge. Full to the brim with treats and more teats and did I mention treats? I pull open the door and am met with a cooling breeze of the fridges cooling system, straight away my eyes land on a chocolate yoghurt and I could feel myself drooling from the mouth. I could eat a cow (both versions; my mother and the farm animal, which again could be mother) I'm so hungry; Jeez school kids have it rough!

My hand reaches out for the snack but like a dream it was snatched away. I turn my head to see what was pulling me backwards and couldn't believe my luck when the cow I had just been dreaming of was standing behind me. It's almost as if the heavens took my thought as literal and offered a sacrifice.

"Mother what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"No chocolate until after dinner."

I gave her a 'Brittany-death-stare' then turned around and made a bee line for the stairs. Once in my room I ran and belly flopped onto my bed and then pulled out my song book. If I can't eat a tasty snack, I can at least sing about one!

**All My 3**


	5. The mystery lies within

**Hey everyone, i am so sorry it took me so long to update, i'm going to try and at least make posts weekly! I have no clear direction for the story so if you have any ideas, likes or even dislikes message me or review so i can write around what you want or don't want to happen. Once again thanks for all your support, Happy Reading!**

_Through time and space we travel to reunite, we will never cease the search to find one another. Sickness cannot destroy us, pain cannot paralyse us, death cannot part are souls. We are meant to be together, in love, forever. _

Once again my dream was cut short, this time by my alarm clock. The dream I was having almost felt like a vision or a premonition, spooky. However, I lack the ability to convince myself that I will have an epic _notebook_ romance in the future; maybe it's a character from a script that I am destined to play the role of when I leave singing and movie onto acting. Damn, now I wish I had taken a pen with me when I slept so I could take notes and start learning lines now.

I drag my body from its resting place and begin the painful journey of semi-sleep walking to the kitchen whilst bumping into every sharp object and corner I see. It's just my luck that I forgot about the last step on the stair case and end up falling on my face in a heap on the floor. After I pick myself up I notice a monster appear.

"Britty I know you're tired but isn't sleeping at the bottom of the stairs a little much?"

"Mother I know you're desperate but isn't a full bottle of cheap perfume a little much?"

"Mock all you want Britty but I have another job interview."

"Wait so yesterday's employers didn't want you, _oh the shock_."

"Anyway I'm leaving, there's coffee in the kitchen."

And with that she leaves, ever clueless to her hideous appearance. She doesn't know me at all, like how I hate coffee, it's bitter and disgusting (actually they have a lot in common), hot chocolate is more my style (sweet and delicious if I do say so myself). When I walk into the kitchen I notice my dad sitting at the counter. "Morning princess, I made you some smiley face pancakes and a hot chocolate." See what I mean, my dad and I are in sync; I would be truly lost without him to ground me. The devil lady however can go throw herself off a cloud for all I care. Technically that might be a lie, I'd probably care but it wouldn't be as heart breaking like when (hopefully if) my dad passes.

"So dad, how's work going?"

"Well you know what being a chef is like, busy."

"Dad I cooked one meal, one time and still managed to burn it."

"You were a child; you could have been great with practise."

"Dad it was three weeks ago and I burnt soup, not exactly a prodigy if you ask me."

"Hey! You're my angel which means I tell you when you're not a prodigy at something, and anyways I like burnt soup."

I couldn't help evade the smile that occupied my face. "Anytime you want it, just ask."

"Well I didn't say I loved it, let's not rush into anything."

"I knew you didn't like it, I'm gonna eat breakfast, get ready for school and then leave. See you tonight?"

"Of course kiddo."

I went to sit at the counter next to where my dad had been sitting as he left the room. When I was little I used to stare down at my plate and see the smiling face of the pancake stare back at me. It made me feel so special to have a dad who would go to all the trouble to make me smile, and even now at sixteen years old, I'm proud to say that it still does.

**All My 3**

I tried to get in early today so that I could find Mr Schuester and talk to him about the glee club, but I arrived only fifteen minutes before the bell and by the time I had tracked down a parking space I had ten minutes to track him down. The hallway was vaguely quiet so I was able to move at a fast pace until I arrived at his classroom door. I lifted my hand and knocked twice on the door; seconds later it opened to reveal a blonde girl.

"What do you want?" Her tone was harsh as if it could cut through you. "I'm here to talk to Mr Schuester, is he in?" She looked at me but with no emotion, as if she had nothing to show, her eyes were empty. "Yes." Her reply came instantly but it was blunt, I waited a short while before realising she wasn't going to continue. "Can I speak with him please?" Once again her eyes showed no emotion as she stepped back from the door to reveal a nervous looking man.

"Brittany, I wasn't expecting you. This really isn't a good time." His eyes wandered over to the blonde girl as if he was feeling guilt or shame. "Quinn, do you mind coming back …later?" And with that she left. "So what's this about Brittany?"

"The glee club, I spoke to Rachel and she said you're a member short. I'm not looking to join, only to help and maybe even assist you in teaching."

"Well it's a shame you don't want to join, but I understand. As for the assisting I think it's a great idea. Maybe having you in the club will help generate a few volunteers."

"That's what I hope will happen, anyways I'll let you think about it for a while." I turned around to leave but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "Is everything okay, it's just that you seem … stressed."

"Everything is fine, thank you Brittany." I walked through the open door and turned around to shut it behind me, I still couldn't loose the feeling that something was off.

Maybe it's because I'm still tired, yes that must be it. Why else would I assume that a teacher was up to something … inappropriate. I better get to class before I'm late_ again._

**All My 3**

Mrs Websdale: Biology.

"Morning Bex." As I approach the desk Becky looks up at me to great me with a smile.

"Brittany hey, 'Bex'?"

"Yeah, I thought I needed a nickname for you, is it okay?"

"It's awesome; I've never had a nickname before"

"Well now you do and you can think of one for me as well."

"How about …. Erm …. I can't really think of one."

"The first time we met what did you think of me?"

"Well, I thought you were nice and funny, and different from what I've read about you."

"So why don't you use what you think of me to create the perfect nickname."

"Like 'turtle' or 'snail'?"

"Turtle and snail, why two animals?"

"Because they are both adorable, but under appreciated. They are protected by their shells yet have nowhere to hide. They are the same as you."

"I think I like turtle, that way I'm practically a ninja!"

"Okay turtle, I'm glad you like it."

For the remaining forty minutes we both had big smiles on our faces thinking about our new nicknames. However, all too quickly the bell rang signalling next lesson. We said are goodbyes and then I headed towards my only real nightmare subject, Spanish.

**All My 3**

Mr Schuester: Spanish.

I arrive at the door and inhaled a deep breath; the anxiety of this moment is almost unbearable. When I walk into this room I'll not only be face to face with Mr Schue but also angry girl, sarcastic 'fun' anybody? I understand that I'm not in any danger but emotional trauma is a possibility. I guess it doesn't help that I can't speak a word of Spanish so instead just sit there scribbling down song lyrics on a scrap piece of paper, anything to occupy` the time.

I push the door open and glance around at the faces –staring at me. Mr Schuester looked at me and signalled me over to his desk. "Hey Brittany, I thought about what you said this morning and I'd love to have you come help out with the glee club. We have practise tonight will you be able to make it?" I nodded in reply not really knowing what to say to him. "Okay, god I'll give you a schedule tonight and talk you through my lesson plans." I smiled again and then turned around and proceeded to my desk.

"What was that about?" Angry girl seemed very intrigued as to what I had discussed with Mr Schue, has she already guessed that I'm joining 'the losers?'

"Already jealous of me taking to other people, I've got to be blunt with you psycho bitch, I'm not gay and even if I was I wouldn't wish your ugly face on my worst enemy, sorry." I finished with a cute, child-like smile, a master piece if I do say so myself.

"Please, I could have anybody I wanted meaning that I would never have to _sink_ to your level, if you catch my drift." Angry girl looked away and never said another word; instead she stared at Mr Schue.

"Holy bananas! Do you have a thing for Schuester?" Her head snapped in my direction and her eyes looked as though they were about to bulge out of her sockets.

"Shut your mouth goldilocks, of course I don't _like_ Mr Shue, that's disgusting!"

"Well you're staring at him a bit _too_ attentively, are you sure?" I let my face be stolen by a smirk and watched her eyes turn to evil.

"Watch your back new girl; I'm officially your enemy. Aunty Snix is coming for you now little boy, you better hide."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I asked the question expecting an answer yet all I got in return was a daring stare form angry girl and a feeling of mystery that was leaking from the way she was so wrapped up in our curly haired teacher.

For the rest of the lesson I proceeded to doodle on a piece of paper and try to ignore the stares I was constantly getting from all those in the room.

**All My 3**

I hadn't been able to find Rachel at lunch time so instead I went to sit on the bleachers and watch the soccer player's practise, I find that unlike football, soccer is an interesting and complex sport to watch, I used to play it with my dad in the back yard when I was little. I guess I never lost my love for it. Furthermore sitting outside means not having everyone staring at me whilst I eat which, if I'm honest, is always a bonus.

It's always nice to find a quiet, un-populated spot to sit and think in, think of the life you lead and how easy it would have been for out to take a different path. Instead of being a rock star I could have been a scientist, a doctor, a teacher the possibility is endless and yet it's not. I would have always longed for the life I missed out on, no matter which path you chose you can never go back and pick another one, just like Robert Frost wrote; 'Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back.'

**All My 3**

Glee Club.

Inside the classroom various students were gathered around the piano singing a beautiful rendition of 'Imagine' originally sung by the beetles. However, outside the classroom sat against a wall was Brittany, too nervous to stand up and walk in the room, she sat and listened to the music sweeping its way into the halls. As she questioned her intension of joining the group she heard Mr schuester announce that the lesson was beginning and that the kids should take their seats.

"Hey class, how are you all?" He was replied with murmurs from the teens who couldn't be bothered to answer after their musical gathering was cut short.

"Okay so I've got some good news, we have a special assistant to come help me out with teaching. I'm sure they'll be here any minute, but in the mean time I want you all to…"

His voice muted out for Brittany as she stood up and began to slowly walk towards the open door. She took a deep breath and made herself visible; the noise inside the room stopped and all those seated stared on in shock, all except Rachel of course. "Oh my gosh, Brittany when you said you wanted to help I didn't think you meant it literally." Brittany smiled at Rachel thankful for someone to speak up.

"Brittany I'm glad you could make it, I'm just about to explain what your role is going to be within the club. As I said earlier she is here to assist me, for the mean time she is not a part of the club, but I am secretly trying to change that (subtle much), so she will need your respect. We are both hoping that her experience will be a great value to us all. Brittany I know you should recognise some people in the room obviously Rachel, but also Quinn and Santana."

At hearing her name my eyes darted around trying to locate her, just when I was about to ask him which Santana I noticed her slumped over in the back row. Her eyes were cast down to her lap and all I could do was look distastefully in her direction.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like Brittany for now you can just sit with the students."

I walked directly to Rachel and sat in the spare seat next to her. I hate this already, if I'd have known that angry girl was going to be here I would never have offered to help, kill me now.

"Okay let's officially start the lesson…."

**All My 3**

After an incredibly long hour I was sitting in my car after just saying goodbye to Rachel. It turns out there are some pretty cool people in glee club, I met this one boy Puck who I really like, I mean as a friend not in a _like_ sort of way. He has a kind heart yet a bad boy exterior; I **have** to be-friend him. The only downside to the day was angry girl, she sat in the back row for the full lesson and every time I looked around she was staring at me, creep much. I thought Rachel had said glee club was for losers, how come so many of the popular kids are in the club? I guess I'll find out tomorrow, the glee club is performing in assembly; I'm kind of excited to see how the school react and to finally see them in all their glory.

I start my car and before I know it I had arrived home, ready to write yet another song about yet another eventful day.

**All My 3**

Any ideas? REVIEW! ;)


	6. The unfair advantage

**WARNING: this chapter involves violence that may upset some readers!**

**Not much Brittany and Santana but as you'll see this chapter is where that is all going to change. Happy Reading!**

The amazing thing about words is that they allow you to express yourself, to communicate all the thoughts and feelings that may cling to your inner brain. From love to hate, without words civilization would cease to belong, poetry, music and even flyers posted through doors would just be blank canvases always waiting for the paint to arrive. Both spoken and written language would be a dream longed but never gained and all the magic behind mystery forgotten as the population fails to communicate.

That's the world I imagine, a world where language was never discovered in any form. A land where no men speak and no men communicate, a lonely place, a place full of misery. Music is my everything, without it I would be empty. Contemplating a universe where music was an unspoken myth is a world that depresses me, a nightmare that would kill me. Expression is a large part of what makes society work, it's an outlet for emotion; anger, sadness, joy and without that violence, suicide and murder would probably exterminate the remainder of civilisation leaving behind a crusting universe full of resentment and horror.

**All My 3**

"I still don't see it."

"That's impossible, look really hard, I swear down its true."

"Nope nothing, it can't be true, sorry."

"But it has to be, Barbra Streisand has the same nose as me and her voice is just like mine! She has to be my birth mother, look harder"

"Rach I'm sorry I can see why you think she would be but let's be serious, hypothetically if she had bore a child why would she give it up? Why does no-one for example the press, know about the child?"

"I don't know Brittany! All I understand is that I'm a Jewish girl with two gay dads and I want my mother, I need her. You don't know what its like seeing all the other girls shopping with their mothers while you stand and watch outside the window."

"Then we'll find her, just not by searching 'big nosed singer' in Google images, we have to do it properly."

"How?"

"Well, we can start by searching through your dads' stuff, maybe they have a diary hidden or something?"

"I guess, thanks Brittany."

"You're welcome Rach."

And with that the bell rang symbolising the end of lunch, both girls stood up and walked towards the auditorium doors.

"Oh and Brittany I meant to say to you that I'm really glad you decided to join the new direction, it was really nice of you."

"To be completely honest Rach, I just wanted to be a part of something normal and since singing is all I'm good at it would be for the best too sick to it."

"That doesn't matter it's not why you did it, it's that you did."

I lose sight of Rachel the minute we enter the hall, through all the crowds her small frame can weave its magic whilst I'm stuck being wedged between a football player and a wrestler. Just as I bwgin to become un-stuck form my position I walk into the back of a statue in the middle of the hallway.

"Look what we have here, I thought I told you to watch your back, if you had been you would have noticed that I was standing here you just walked."

"Mack I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't' see you, but it was so busy."

"I am going to destroy you, say goodbye to your pretty little face."

The Mack approached her face frozen in a death-eater position; I backed away slowly until my back hit one of the lockers. She followed and caught a hold of my collar, as she lifter her fist I braced myself for what was about to happen. My fate had been chosen and a black eye was to be the result of this day for me. Just as she began to drop her fist she was lifted back, the mystery man lead her to the other side of the hall in his arms.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Not until you calm down."

"I'm going to kill you, both of you"

"Stop fighting me and I'll let you go."

She stopped moving so he released her, she began to retreat around the corner but before she disappeared her eyes gazed into mine and they hardened. Her mouth moved ever so slightly just enough to reveal a three letter phrase 'watch your back.' When she had finally left I let out a breath of air I hadn't realise that I had held in and my attention fell to the boy that had just saved me, I recognised him I just could place where from.

"Thank you so much! I was so sure she was gonna snap me in two."

He released a gentle laugh and walked towards me;

"Don't worry about it, us glee kids must stick together. It's practically the first rule of fight club."

It was my turn to giggle this time and I released who he was, Sam Evans, basically a cute blond haired boy who has gorgeous lips and an amazing singing voice. Heaven.

"Well I still want to say thank you, you're my hero, you saved me from a black eye."

"Ah well In that case you can sing a duet with me in glee? I want to be the first person to sing with you within the walls of McKinley, please."

"Of course I will Sam, you are my new Prince Charming it's the least I can do."

"Cool, we can practise tomorrow at lunch; I'll pick a song tonight."

"Okay, nothing to … cheesy."

We laughed once more and then said are goodbyes, I headed towards my next lesson as he rounded the far corner. Is it possible to like someone after five minutes? I wonder what song he'll pick to sing together, as long as it's not one of mine I'm sure I'll love it. Well I hope.

**All My 3**

Mrs Websdale: Biology.

"I mean how does anyone know Bex? Is it a feeling in your stomach?"

"WELL HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!"

"Bex calm down, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Every time someone says 'nothing,' it's something. Please, you can trust me."

"I don't even know you; you're a stranger to me."

"You can't actually believe that, I'm your best friend and you're mine."

"You're right I'm sorry, but I'm fine. I promise."

"I don't believe you but I'll let it go if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Well then it's dropped, for now at least. Okay how about we get some work done since we've been sitting talking for the past 5 minutes instead of copying the board!"

Even though I promised to drop the subject I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to what was bothering Becky. She had seemed fine before lunch but now she looked as though she was a broken toy in need of some superglue to put her back together. I can't bear to see her sad, she's like a sad little Panda, I don't like seeing Panda's upset. The only thing to do is be a ninja badass spy and stalk her around for the rest of the day and see what happens, that's normal right?

As the bell rang I began to pack away my belongings and my brain began to cream at me to speak to Becky one last time.

"Are you sure you're okay? Tell me the absolute truth this time Bex."

"No I'm not sure, but then again when is anyone? Bye Turtle."

I tried to follow her out of the room bus as soon as I reached the door she had disappeared into the crowd. I just hope that there's nothing too serious going on with her."

**All My 3**

_*Could Brittany S. Pierce report her skinny black behind to the office of Coach Sylvester, NOW!*_

I walk in through the open door and take a seat in the empty room; the only noise that can be heard is the ticking of the clock on the wall. In the room is a desk and a running machine and not much else, I mean other than the shelf full of energy bars and steroids. Time passed very slowly siting in the small room but as Brittany stood up to leave a short haired woman walked in;

"Sit down Penguin face. Nobody said you could move, and by nobody I mean me, and by me I mean coach Sylvester. It's awful to have to meet you."

She extends out her hand from her seated position behind the desk; I grab hold and shake back. Her smile seems to imply that she believes she's being nice and social, unfortunately for me she's not.

"Why exactly am I here Coach?"

"Straight to the point, I like it weed killer, wait nope weed killer isn't right either, anyways, I want you on my Cheerios."

"Ew, you want to eat me, way too many innuendoes, lady McVainy perv pants."

"Ooooh good one and the cheerios are my cheerleading team. I'm the coach air head."

"So why do you want me to eat your cheerleaders?"

"I want you to be ON them, well the head of them; I want you to be my captain."

"Ew again with the innuendoes, look old man/woman/Gorilla I don't not want to taste your lady/male/ Gorrillian juices! Stop harassing me."

"Nobody said anything about Gorilla juices! I just want you to be the new captain of my cheerleading team!"

"Well why didn't you just say that?"

"I did fish brain but you've vacuumed so much cocaine that your brain is a melted pot of seaman and it can't do anything other than crash into the walls of your skull because it's too stupid to do anything else other than flap around and pretend to do something."

"Well that was mean, but okay I'll do it."

With that Brittany stood up and walked out the door, leaving a very awestruck and shocked looking Sue Sylvester in her wake.

**All My 3**

Glee Club.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Schue I was with Coach Sylvester." Brittany walks towards the red chairs that the other students were sitting on.

"Okay, don't worry about it Brittany just take a seat. As I was saying, this project it about coming together as a team and uniting when we need it most. I want you now to all pair up and begin picking a song, well everyone other than Brittany that is."

I walk towards Mr Schue who then leads me into his office; he closes the door and then leads me the couch in the corner of the room.

"Take a seat Brittany; I want to talk to you about how school is going."

"School's good, I still get stared at all the time but I doubt that that will go away any time soon so I'm coping with it."

"That's good I'm pleased you're settling in." He places his hand on top of my knee.

"Yes thanks you."

As I was about to stand up someone walks into the room, at first I don't realise their presence but when I do my eyes land directly upon angry girl's. Her eyes dart down towards my thigh where Mr Schue's hand has risen and is now placed. I stand up and focus my eyes to the floor, full of shame of what this situation must have looked like to my enemy.

**All My 3**

At the end of glee club the bell rings symbolising the end of the day, relief at last. By the time I have made my way to my locker the hallway only has a handful of residents meaning that I can actually move without being squashed in a sea of school kids. Out of the corner of my eye I can see someone being cornered by other students, when I turn I'm shocked by what I see. The three skanks are hungrily looking down upon Becky as she backs into a corner of the hallway and with no teacher around to stop it they look as if they are about to get violent with her. I walk nearer and to attract their attention allow the books I'm holding to drop to the floor creating a loud 'bang.' The skanks turn around and allow Becky to walk away from the corner, she looks like a fragile puppy whose just been returned to the pound.

Becky stood in the middle of the hallway and allowed a tear to fall over her cheek. The pain that was presented on her face was enough to make anyone want to cry along with her. Instead of submitting to my emotion I turned to face the skanks, "Leave her alone." This was obviously not taken well by the three girls as their faces became as hard and rough as stone, their eyes were able to burn a whole straight through me if they wanted too. And in no time at all the remaining students in the hall, including Becky had fled the scene. Leaving me alone with the three girls that at this present time looked as if they wanted to kill me in cold blood.

Before I knew what was happening all of the skanks had surrounded me and stared laughing. Sheila brought her face right in close with mine and whispered "I told you not to mess with me. You're dead Bitch." The Mack and Ronnie each held one of my arms to restrain me whilst Shelia clenched her right hand into a fist and raised it above her head, in one swift motion she brought her fist down and it made contact with my right eye. The pain was searing and as her fist once again made contact with my face I finally understood that being 'normal' is not always a good thing.

I felt rather than saw a hand pull my collar and my body up so that I was once again on my feet, just as quickly as I was brought up, I was knocked down again. The Mack hovered over my face and smiled down at me; she straddled my waist and turned my head to the side. Once she stared contacting her fist with the right side of my face she didn't stop, she allowed all her anger to be released as extra force with her punches. All I can think is that I'm going to die, my life is going to be beaten out of me and the irony of having bodyguards for wild crowds of fans but none for school is weighing down upon the situation. The one place I'm supposed to be safe and I'm going to be killed instead.

After The Mack grew bored it was once again Sheila's turn to pick me up and beat on me. She grabbed my pony tail and began to repeatedly hit my head off of the lockers. I could see splashes of colourful spray turn the deep blue lockers slightly red in an almost poetic fashion as my vision began to blur. My legs felt heavy and gave way leaving me to hit the floor hard on my knees and then slide onto my stomach face down.

Ronnie took this as a chance to walk forwards and kick me in my side, hard. From her kicks I can tell that she is most definitely experienced at some sort of ball sport, maybe soccer. She is very direct and knows exactly what technique to use, she can add maximum pain. When she, like the others, grew bored of the same motion she bent down to her knees and began punching me in the stomach. Whilst the punches sent ripples of pain through my body, The Mack and Sheila grabbed me by my waist and held me on my feet. Ronnie used the new access to aim her punches in random places around my body; my face; my collar; my neck; my stomach again. A chorus of excitement in the form of laughter began to chant its way through the three girls, although I could not open my eyes to see their faces I knew that they were smiling.

After several minutes of being repeatedly punched in the stomach Ronnie threw me against the lockers. I landed on my back and slid down to floor without someone to hold me up and I couldn't move to guard my defenceless body; the Mack approached and kicked me in the stomach once again. She repeated to do so until a voice could be heard behind her. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the one and only angry girl bending down to help me.

**All My 3**

**Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it, please review! Happy Reading!**


	7. A slow recovery

**I'm really sorry that it has been so long since I last posted a new chapter; all I can tell you is that school work has been crazy. **

**I haven't given up yet and I hope you haven't either. Happy Reading!**

Count it out, take your time and listen to the beat, if you go too fast you'll miss your moment and have to start again. Feel the floor vibrate through your body and wait until the need has peaked, only then can you move. When your instincts tell you you're ready, it's finally time to go, only then can the song truly start and the story begin to unfold.

**All My 3**

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart`_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

**All My 3**

Darkness can be captivating, a source that can be upheld without the aid of light, which in itself, is a mystery. Many are scared of the dark, and most become timid in its glory, as it makes you confront the unknown. Every minute spent in its path is an eternity spent wondering what's in the light, never understanding how to regain control. Personally I like to think of myself as the hero that can break through the barrier and bring the light back into the lost and finally allow the mystery to be solved.

**All My 3**

The pain is strong as I force my eyes to open and the light seeping through the cracks is unbearable, however the prize is too great. Friedrich Nietzsche said 'That which does not kill us makes us stronger' so by pushing myself, I am only forwarding my success, as long as I don't die that is. My eyes take a moment to adjust but soon settle on the room around me, I'm alone. The room is bright, but not loving, more orderly than that, it's a hospital. There are no cards or balloons in the room and not a sound can be heard other than the beeping coming from the machine I seem to be plugged into.

"Hello?"

I call out but my voice is merely a whisper and I soon being to choke on the air that has claimed it. I reach for the water that has been placed on the stand next to my bed and take a sip through the red straw placed within the cup. Once my throat ceases to demand attention I try and call attention once more, this time my attempt is successful.

"Where am I?"

"St Joseph's hospital Miss Pierce, I'm glad to see you're awake, I'll check your vitals."

"Thank you. Where are my parents?"

"They were here for a while but they had to leave, press I believe."

"How long have I been here, I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

"Three days and I'm doctor Brooks. I was assigned to you when you arrived."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have a broken rib, nose, and arm, your ankle is fractured and you took a nasty bump to the head. Your body is quite obviously bruised and swollen in many places, your face mainly. All you need is rest and you should recover fully in time."

"So I can go?"

"Unfortunately I can't allow that, you need to stay for observation for another 24 hours and then I may be able to discharge you. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Actually yes there are two people I would love to see."

**All My 3**

"If you guys don't stop squeezing me I'll have a second broken rib to heal."

Immediately they let go but have sad looks upon their faces and quickly muter apologies at the same time;

"Sorry Brittany;"

"Sorry Turtle."

I chuckle to myself, "it's okay I'm just a little sore at the moment."

"So how does it feel? To be beat up?"

Rachel taps Becky on the arm to signalise an over step of boundaries but I just laugh and then wink at her.

"It pretty much sucks Bex."

"When I get my hands on them three I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what Rach?"

"…sing at them in a really displeasing tone. I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna sing a ghetto number!"

"Wow Rachel, that's deep."

"Well Brittany you're my friend, I will always sing ghetto for you."

"That really means a lot."

"Turtle I'm hungry."

"Well then why don't you and Rachel go to the café?"

"Brittany I'm sure Becky can wait for food we only just got here."

"Rach its okay, I'll be right here when you get back."

"Okay, do you want anything?"

"The biggest cookie you can find would be nice."

"One big cookie coming up."

"See you soon guys."

"Bye turtle."

"Bye Brittany."

**All My 3**

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

**All My 3**

_My voice box seems to have no effect as I call out for help, why can't anyone hear me? A door closes behind me and captures my attention but when I try to chase after the door it falls from my view. The walls begin to close as I race for the exit, my legs work on overtime but the door is just too far away. As hard as I try I'll never be good enough, I keep working towards my goal but it's always out of reach. _

_I trip over a crack in the floor, in front of me stands a figure, its identity covered by a mask. I try to stand but the gravity beneath me is too strong and keeps me pulled down. The figure leans close and whispers three small words, three words with no meaning, 'it was her.'_

**All My 3**

My eyes snapped open and I bolted up from my sleeping position as a crash echoed its way around my room. I lock eyes with the culprit and can do nothing but stare back at them in shock. My dream had been so vivid, so real that it scared me. Who was 'her' and what did she do?

"You just gonna stare or are you gonna say something?"

"What are you doing here?"

"And hello to you too, Blondie. I'm really glad to see that you didn't die."

"You would just love that wouldn't you? That way you wouldn't have to try so hard with Schue!"

"What is your obsession with Schuester?" Her anger was evident in her voice but I was so angry at my confusing dream that I couldn't stop.

"MY OBSESSION! You're kidding right? I'm not the one who warns people to stay away from him and gapes at him all the time!"

"This was a mistake."

She turns around to leave;

"Santana wait, I'm sorry. I had this crappy dream and I feel like poop at the moment, I'm sorry, _again_. Don't go."

"Poop? Really that's the best word you could come up with?"

"It's either that or cussing and I don't like to swear, well not with the real 'bad' words anyway."

"You're such a good girl! I thought all you pop stars were supposed to be getting drunk and smoking pot!"

"Nope, others yes but I'm in it for the music."

"I really don't like you."

"Good I hate you too."

"Fine. I'm gonna go now, I'll see you in school Britt"

"Okay, bye Satan, I mean Sanny."

She scowls at me as she leaves the room leaving behind a single balloon that reads 'Get Well Soon' and a teddy bear with a jumper reading the same message. I reach for the bear, it's actually really cute, I have to admit I'm pleasantly shocked by Santana; she has the ability within her pick out an adorable looking teddy bear. She must be human after all!

"I shall call you Taylor, but Tay for short. You are gonna love my room, oh, I should build you a castle!"

**All My 3**

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

**All My 3**

"What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and dad have been talking to the press and the police and the school. What's happening next, with me; with the girls who attacked me?"

"Nothing. The public embarrassment this would cause me and your father is enough for us to say you fell down some stairs. As for you, you're just going to have to tell everyone you're a klutz."

"You can't do this! You can't let them get away with it, what if they try to finish what they started?"

"That's why Josh and Paul will be once again following you wherever you go."

"Dumb and dumber? NO FRICKEN WAY!"

"Watch your language young lady."

"I'm already an outcast; two oversized bodyguards walking me to my classes will make me a walking target. Do you care about me at all?"

"Don't be silly of course I care about you and your safety that's why there is no debate over Josh and Paul. And aren't you extremely popular at school?"

"No, I'm a celebrity, they don't accept me, they stare at me and watch me, I'm not human to them, all they see is Brittany the pop star, not Brittany the person."

"Well now they can see both the Brittany's and her two bodyguards."

"Shouldn't this be my decision?"

"I'm your mother; I only have your best interests at heart. I tell you what, me and your father shall speak to the school and see if we can arrange some sort of discreet punishment for the girls."

"That's not enough, it'll never be enough."

At that moment Dr Brooks walks into the room with a smile upon his face.

"Good afternoon ladies, how are you both feeling?"

"Hello doctor Brooks, I'm great thank you."

"That's good to hear Mrs Pierce, how about you Brittany? Any notable pain?"

"Yeah actually there seems to be this screeching in my ears, like a high pitched noise that's causing my ears to bleed. Oh wait … I just realised it's my mother. So, nope I'm all good."

My mother looks at me and shakes her head whilst Dr Brooks just smirks and quickly tries to hide his reaction.

"Well then good because that means I can discharge you. You're going home Brittany."

**All My 3**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah but this is happenin')_

**All My 3**

The sudden rush of freedom is over whelming, like feeling the sun upon your cheeks for the first time. The moment I was told I could go home a weight was lifted from upon my shoulders, I could go home and write music, sleep in my own bed and most importantly find out what the hell happened before I blacked out. The last thing I can remember is angry girl reaching down to help me but why? Did she take pity on me or is this her way of playing the hero? But most importantly, did she save my life?

The only way of finding out is by speaking to the source directly; however the only problem is that I have absolutely no idea how to get in contact with her. So to speak with angry girl I need to locate her and to do that I need the one and only Miss Rachel Berry.

"What makes you think I know how to get hold of her?" She mumbles into the receiver of her phone.

"Rachel you have glee with her, doesn't that mean you have to have her number?"

"Just because I attend the same in-school club as a person doesn't mean I would want to socialise with that person in my personal time."

"So that's a no one the number?"

"Actually I do have her number; I just had to make a point."

"Sometimes I literally want to kill you Rach."

"I get that a lot."

"So the number…?"

"Okay it's *(NOT ACTUALLY A REAL NUMBER)* did you get that?"

"Yeah, thanks Rach, you should come round later. We can watch movies and eat junk food?"

"Okay, call me when you want me to come round."

"Okay see ya."

"Bye."

**All My 3**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

_**All My 3**_

Which is less formal; texting or ringing? If you text someone do you add kisses? If you ring someone do you being with 'is this *insert name*' or do you just say 'hey?' Which is more likely to imply friendly communication and which implies creepy stalker? Its texting right? Just a simple 'hey it's bob' message, no kisses and definitely no awkward silences. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to just text her.

Hey, this is Brittany Pierce, is this Santana Lopez?

I didn't think about this point, waiting for a reply. At least when you call you get a pick up or their voicemail. It's the worst feeling, lying in bed with my escalated leg, waiting to see if angry girl; my supposed rival; will text me back. What is happening to me? I've gone soft.

Yeah it is, why are you texting me Britt?

I need to talk to you about what happened, I should have asked you in the hospital.

Do you want me to come over to yours?

Yeah, I'll see you soon?

I won't be long.

Within no time at all there was a knock at the door, it echoed throughout the empty house until a hobbling Brittany stumbled to open the front door. Standing before her was angry girl, still dressed in her cheerios outfit.

"You gonna let me in or do I have to stand awkwardly on the front porch all night?"

I move aside to let her past not bothering with a reply to her comment.

"The living room is straight ahead of you."

"Okay, I'll walk ahead and wait for you to totter through in twenty years."

"Whatever."

After a few minutes I'm finally able to catch up, when I walk into the room Santana is sitting on the couch. I lower myself into the space next to her and turn my body so that she is mere inches away from face.

"What happened?"

"In the hallway? I saved your sorry butt."

"Why? How?"

"Because they would have killed you and by chasing them off, it was no big deal."

"You saved my life?"

"That's what the doctor told me."

"How long were you at the hospital for?"

"A while, when the Skanks left I called 911 on my phone and then rode with you in the ambulance. I stayed until your parents arrived."

"But you came back?"

"I was passing; I wanted to make sure you didn't die. I would have ruined my uniform for nothing if you had."

"Thank you, I can never repay you for what you did."

"I didn't really do anything."

"Yes you did, plus you gave me Tay."

"Tay? Is that some sort of STD because I swear I did not touch your fishy lady parts."

"Ew, gross, no Tay is the teddy bear you gave me. I called him Taylor, Tay for short. No-one else brought me anything, thank you for that by the way."

"It was gift shop crap, don't thank me."

"So what now? Are we friends or do we still hate each other?"

"It would be silly to be either. We can just be two people who share a mutual bear; we can take it from there."

"Good thinking Satan."

"Not cool."

"Yeah well I'm not exactly pleased with 'Blondie' either."

"Deal with it."

"Shut up Satan. Let's just watch some TV, that show Glee is on."

"Fine. But only because that awesome Latina chick is on."

**All My 3**

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

**All My 3**

**Any Thoughts?**

**Music: P!nk - Just Give Me A Reason ft. Nate Ruess**

watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI


	8. The trouble with being friends

**Hey everyone! I can't tell how much crazy but exciting stuff has been going on in my life I'm so sorry about how long the wait has been seen I last posted a new chapter but i'm back to writing now. Plus a new fic is in the works so look out for that! Happy Reading!**

**All My 3**

When everything changes it can be hard to adjust, as if your body must go through a renouncing phase before it can accept that in the final outcome; it must adapt to the change. It's not that your head is objecting; it's that your heart refuses to consent to the alteration.

**All My 3**

Have you ever noticed how slowly time goes by when you're watching the clock, it's physically painful. The boredom is over-powering and every thought that comes into your mind revolts against the core of your 'interested glands.' I can't handle the lying still and casting my eyes at a digital screen for hours upon hours… It completely SUCKS!

My mind cannot settle; I must know what is happening in the world outside my window so I log onto the schools blogging network to catch up on the high school 'gossip.' Instantly the highest rated blog appears on my screen by that weird afro kid. The title of his latest vlog is 'Rachel Berry: Ten simple steps to the Berry smoothie,' my mind may be going crazy but learning how to get into Rachel's pants will make me insane. I scroll down the page and find a post that actually interests me, 'Santana Lopez: Where did your innocence go?' I let my finger hover above the play button for a little while unsure on whether to watch the post or not, with are new friendship I don't want to break the bridges we are making by invading her personal life. But, then again, I'm losing my freaking mind! What's a little bit of gossip going to do in the long run?

**"Santana, SANTANA. … Miss Lopez can I have just a minute of your time?"**

**The camera suddenly tips and a moaning can be heard.**

**"Tray, are you okay? What happened?"**

**The camera man nods to the afro's question and once again their attention turns to the cheerleader in front of them.**

**"Jewfro, your dweeby camera ladyboy over here just walked into an open locker, what makes you think the pair of you deserve even a second of my time?" She snaps at them in an aggressive yet sarcastic tone.**

**"My loyal viewers have been begging me to ask you a couple of questions regarding your psychopathic control over the student body here at McKinley."**

**"I'm listening…"**

**"How does it feel to know that Wes Fahey, a boy you kissed who was struck with mono to prove that Quinn Fabray was cheating on Sam Evans with her once boyfriend Finn Hudson, has transferred out of McKinley due to the emotional stress the incident's backlash has caused him?"**

**"Who's Was Fahey?"**

**"It's actually ****_Wes_**** Fahey… Never mind let's move on… Noah 'Puck' Puckerman has recently stated that he and I quote; 'wants to get jiggy with his ex-little miss Piggy Santy.' What are your thoughts and feelings about this?"**

**"I'm free, single and ready to mingle with my fair Kermit; he just needs to make 'the gesture.'**

**"And what is 'the gesture'."**

**"He knows; it's the only way."**

**All that's left to be heard is the camera man once again walking into a locker, when the camera is picked up and held steady Jewfro speaks directly to the audience.**

**"Keep tuned for 'the gesture' and other Lopez related gossip folks, that's all for now, I'm Jacob ben Israel and this is ****_your_**** news."**

**All My 3**

Josh and Paul, Aka, dumb and dumber will be here soon. I finally get to go back to school and whilst this is a good thing being chaperoned isn't something I'm looking forwards to. Being at school is surreal, something I always dreamed of and now I finally get to live that dream, even if it's for only this year it's enough. I want my chance of normality but with two bodyguards it's going to be almost impossible to become 'average.' Josh and Paul are going to destroy my dream and my one, brief chance at the sacred normality.

"Brittany, hurry up they'll be here any minute."

"Mom I'm perfectly capable of telling the fricken time. Thank you."

In truth I hadn't even bother checking the time and instead have been writing the lyrics for a song that I've been working on. But I will never give that woman the satisfaction of winning.

Brittany ends up frantically running around her room trying to find all of her clothing and things she will need for the day. The only problem with this is that Brittany didn't think to the full extent needed about the fact that she had been beaten up and wasn't really able to run around throwing clothing on her purple, broken body. So when she set off her quick movements she instantly trips, tumbles and lands with a thud onto her already swollen face. Upon hearing feeling the room shake Brittany's mom climbs the stairs and is met with the sight of Brittany on her floor.

"What happened?" She says as she crouches down to be at her daughter's side.

"Nothing. I'm fine." This was an obvious lie.

"Well that's clearly untrue. Why are you not dressed?"

"I am, I think it's disgusting how modern teenagers think that going to school means 50 layers of make-up and thousands of dollars' worth of designer clothes."

"So you're going to school in your PJs?"

"Exactly."

"Cut the silliness and get dressed Brittany, Josh and Paul will be here any second and I don't have time for childish games, I have to go to work."

"Well then leave, I don't want you here anymore than what you want to be here."

"Well then goodbye. I left some money for you to get a pizza after school."

"Fine."

And with that she left not bothering to question how Brittany was feeling or if she was ready to go to school.

"Mother of the year right there," Brittany only utters the words quietly to herself but she knows they are the truth; her mom doesn't care about her. Well at least not as much as she cares about the money she makes her.

**All My 3**

Throughout the house the echo of the doorbell rang. This is the moment Brittany had been dreading, the moment where she had to open the door to her two oversized bodyguards and then drive to school where her stardom will never be forgotten by her fellow students. The experience she had wished for was about to become nothing but a dream and all hope of becoming a reality would be lost. But she knew that this is how it must be, her parents where right; she will never be normal, she needs protecting.

"Hello Miss Pierce, it's lovely to see you again. Are you ready to go to school?" Josh stood with a grin upon his face as if their reunion was wanted by the girl.

"Josh, Paul how horrid it is to be within punching distance of your ugly faces once more."

"Always at one with your charm I see Miss Pierce."

"Please, call me your majesty; you can be my formal jester."

He stood with a lack of emotion upon his face until he stepped aside so that Brittany could pass. They climbed into the car and made their way towards McKinley.

"Are youexcited to be back at school Miss Pierce?" Finally Paul (aka dumb) had decided to speak and not just sit around in a car full of awkward silence.

"Nope."

"How come?"

"Would you be_ excited _to be followed around a school where all of the students already stare at you and treat you differently?"

"I guess not."

"Well then, that's the answer to your question right there."

**All My 3**

Freeze. That's what she did. She had hundreds of eyes upon her and all she did was stand there motionless. She froze. Dumb and Dumber tried to move her but other than physically pick her up they had no way of getting her out of the spot she was standing in.

It feels like they can all see into my sole. The very core of my being and it's ugly. They can see the dirt hidden in the shadows and it's all they want to focus on. I'm more like a circus act to keep them all entertained than a fellow pupil; or even maybe a friend.

"Brittany we have to move, just to the classroom at the end of the hall."

I couldn't find the words to reply; I just let Paul lead me away. I knew that coming back to school would be hard but I didn't realise the true extent of what I would have to face.

They pushed me into a classroom but I wasn't paying attention to which one it was until a hand caressed by shoulder.

"Brittany, it's lovely to see you again."

"Thanks Mr Schuester, it's good to be back."

His hand travels from my shoulder down to my own hand where he gently links his fingers with mine and squeezes them lightly.

"If you need anything or just someone to talk to I'm always here. My door is never closed to you Brittany."

"Thank you sir."

"Out of lesson time please feel free to call me 'Will'; it makes me feel less old."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good now why don't you take a seat, you have Spanish first period with me here. There's not really any need for you to go to home room."

"Okay."

**All My 3**

Mr Schuester: Spanish.

Finally the bell hand sounded and the class came in to the classroom. A great deal of shuffling was made so that they could get past Paul who had positioned himself outside the door. Angry girl had just entered the room and was making her way towards me;

"Welcome back cheese breath."

"Ah Satan how lovely it is to be able to smell your stale odour again."

"How's the face?"

"It's alright thanks."

"That's good to hear, not that I care or anything."

"Of course you don't. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I want you to come to my house but you can't ask me why just yet."

"Okay."

"Okay? That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Well what's the worst that can happen? I have to stare at you for a few hours in school already so the damage to my eyes is already done. At least at your place I can check out your stuff."

**All My 3**

Glee Club.

Mr schue is currently standing at the board writing something in his messy handwriting. He turns around with a cheesy grin on his face and sing-says 'duets.'

"I want you to pair up and sing any duet that you think embodies what we as a club are all about. The winners get to be our opening act at sectionals with their winning song. So, pick your partners."

Rachel turns towards me but I have to shake my head.

"I already promised my duet to Sam." I turn to look at Sam to find him staring back at me expectantly.

I stand up and move towards him but not before I apologise to Rachel. I take the seat next to the boy and for a moment I can't think of what to say next.

"It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Sam, I never thought that I would say this but; it's really good to be back."

"To be honest with you I thought you would have forgotten about your promise."

"I never forget and I never break my promises."

"Well I'm really glad about that. Do you have any ideas for a song?"

"Not really, do you?"

"Actually yes, I do. Why don't you come round to my house tonight and we can start working on it?"

"I actually have plans but I can rearrange them if you want?" I was secretly hoping he would say no but that wasn't the case.

"If you don't mind, I just really want to spend time with you ... and the song."

"I'll see what I can do."

We spent the rest of Glee club debating on which is cooler; Marvel or DC is cooler. I've always been a bit of a secret nerd. It's quite nice finally having someone I can talk to about comics and general action figure stuff with.

I see Santana stand up to leave so I choose the same moment to vacate the room. She gets into her car as I reach her, instead of tapping on the window I decide to be bold and just climb into the passenger side of the car. When I open the door she jumps in her seat and then lets out a low grunting noise.

"Is that was you pass as a scream? What kind of girl are you?"

"Shut up maggot! What the hell are you doing! I could have ninja kicked you in the throat."

"Whilst sitting down? That's not even possible."

"Wanna bet?"

"No thanks. Anyway I need to talk to you."

"Can't this wait until I come to yours later?"

"No that's why I need to speak to you actually. Sam wants me to go to his tonight so I kinda need to cancel. Rearrange may be a better word for it."

"Fine. Is that it?"

"I guess so."

"Well then get your flabby anus out of my ve-hicle"

She put on a weird southern accent and the moment I stood up and let the door shut behind me she spend off and out through the gates of the school. What is wrong with her? Maybe she's PMSing.

**All My 3**

"I still stand by Marvel being supreme over DC but I gotta say Sammy boy your collection is amazing."

"Thanks. You can lend anything you want."

"That's sweet, thank you."

"Did you know that after The Joker was introduced into Batman #1 he was killed off in the back-up story? Or at least, he would have been if, at the last second, after the issue was already completed, the editor hadn't added a panel stating that The Joker was still alive. It's crazy don't you think?"

"I didn't know that, it's weird to think that Batman probably wouldn't be popular now if the editor hadn't done that. The Joker is the best part of anything Batman related."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

I sit down on Sam's bed and he follows suit and does the same. By the look on his face I can tell something is wrong, all of a sudden he turns to me and looks me dead in the eye.

"Anyway Brittany the reason I asked you here tonight was to share with you the idea I have for our duet. The reason I picked this song is because it's how you make me feel every time I see you smile or hear you laugh. Please understand. The song is called 'No air' and it was released by Jordin Sparks with Chris Brown in 2008. Please sing it with me."

I stare at him for a moment and then do the only thing I can think of; I smile, nod and reach out to touch his face. When I do that he begins to lean in and I'm left with a predicament, if I let him kiss me he will become my boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend before. But if I don't let him kiss me I will lose a friend due to how awkward it will be.

All at once my mind is made up and I close my eyes. When his lips touch mine they feel soft and warm, it's exactly what I thought kissing would be like. The only thing missing is the tingle I expected to get in my stomach, the flame in my heart. But I'm not going to concentrate on what's missing as this is a moment I shall remember for the rest of my life. My first kiss.

When he leans back his eyes are sparkling with joy.

"That was perfect. Brittany I know we haven't known each other for long but can I please take you out on a date?"

"After letting you kiss me I think the least you can do is take me out on a date. Don't you think?"

We spend the rest of the night laughing and practising our song. When it's time for me to leave; he once again kisses me but this time it's only a peck on the lips and I make my way towards Paul who is standing at the car with the door open.

"Hello Miss Pierce. Have a good time?"

All I can do is giggle in response I climb into the car.

**All My 3**

I walk into my bedroom with a smile still on my face. I don't even care if I'm wearing my clothes as I crawl into the covers and turn my computer on. I know that I should write in my songbook but something is urging me towards the schools vlog. When the screen loads a new video has been posted, it's named 'The Gesture.'

**Puck is standing in the hallway outside the Glee club with his guitar in hand. Gently he begins to play the instrument and then he starts to sing a tune. When he makes his way into the sports hall Santana is zoomed in on by the camera. At first she's oblivious to Puck's presence but when some of the girls begin to stir she takes their lead and looks up, she looks shocked. **

**Puck begins to sing louder as he walks towards Santana. She looks him dead in the eye with no emotion showing on her face as he gets down onto one knee and continues to sing about love and romance. All of a sudden he stops the tune and just strums as he talks to her.**

**"Santana Lopez you are my angel, you are my Miss Piggy and I want you back. Please, please take me back babe. I know that I stuffed everything up last time but ****_this time _****it's going to be different, I'm going to give you every part of me. No more lies or keeping secrets, you are my all and I can't stop thinking about you; or dreaming about you. Every day I wake up and I can feel my heart breaking because you're not lying there next to me. I love you more than you will ever truly know and all jokes and games aside, you make me feel like a better the person, the person I'm supposed to be. I need you and I want you, I'll never give up on us Santana. Please let me be your boyfriend again."**

**She seems to ponder what he says and then when you think it's all over and she's going to say no a simple 'okay' slips from her lips. Puck stands up swinging the guitar aside and crashes his lips into hers as she wraps her hands around his waist.**

Then the video cuts out.

Santana Lopez is my friend now but inside my heart I can feel sadness and on my face I can feel a tear. Why is seeing her happy hurting me? Aren't you supposed to want your friend to be in love? Am I jealous of her? Do I like Puck? What's wrong with me?

At least one positive thing can come out of all of this; a song.

**All My 3**

**How was it? What are you making of Mr schuester? I have something a little dark written already but i'm not sure if you're all feeling his creepiness too! Please tell me what you think and expect an update soon! Happy Reading!**


End file.
